


Say Hello to My Little Friend

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Loosely based on a true story, Phobia, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader, Captain Syverson/You
Kudos: 13





	Say Hello to My Little Friend

Bent over digging through the veggie patch that he'd been working on all season, Syverson froze, the piercing noise reaching his ears. Laying beside him the German Shepherd barked and whimpered, crawling closer to her master. The terrorizing screeching taking a pause, only to erupt again. This time in the horror of the moment, the former Captain heard his name wailing across the property. Coming from the roses, his wife adored.

“Rian!” Her scream hoarse and sobbing. She only used his full name when he was in trouble or she was in some sort of dangerous situation.

Shooting upright, Syveryson grabbed the small rake he'd been using to turn soil and sprinted to his crying wife. That gotdamn slithery brown fucker was back! He knew it, nothing else sent his bug into a wailing fit like a damn snake. It wasn't even a big snake, barely half a foot long and harmless as they get. Yet every time she saw it, she went into a fit of absolute terror.

“I'm coming for ya, bug!” He called jogging over to the rose bush her finger was pointed at. Tear rolled down her cheeks and she gasped for breath. Over the years Syverson had been in active war zones with less distress then when she saw a snake. “Where is it?”

“Under the bush. I-I was.” She choked on her sobs. “It nearly went over my foot. Oh god, Rian. Get rid of it, please.” She whimpered, the German Shepherd backing into her legs, trying to comfort the distraught human. “Mei, careful.” She whispered as the dog bumped into her hard.

“Alright, you go to the porch. Take Mei, I'll deal with our little friend.” Syverson instructed, his eyes watching the ground around the rose bush. He hadn't spent years in the desert watching for signs of movement to be bested by a damn snake.

“What if I see it? Or another one? I swear it has friends and they're all out to get me.” She whimpered stroking Mei's rough fur around her neck. Smiling happily, Mei waited for her command to move the scared human to safety.

“Right, well,” Syverson rubbed the back of his neck. Sweat dripping down the back of his tshirt in the hot sun. “Okay, I have an idea.” He shrugged turning back to and squatting down. “Hop on. I'll take ya to the porch then come back and see if I can't find it.”

“What if it moves while you're gone?” She asked curiously watching him. Was he seriously going to piggy back her all the way up to the house? Their home sat on a small hill nearly seven hundred feet from where they stood. In this heat he would drop and she'd have to call an ambulance.

“Then I will try my best to find it.” He assured her, “Hop on. I ain't flushing it out with you standing here.”

“If I climb on your back, I will kill you. Its too hot.” She protested, hand on her hip. The more time she wasted arguing with him, the more chances he had of the snake getting away.

“It'll be fine, I've carried men heavier than you in hotter than this.” His brow creased, lifting his hat to wipe his forehead. “Last chance bug, but if I were you I'd take it. Cause I don't want to alarm ya.” Pointing behind her, about ten feet away...

“Rian!” She screamed jumping from a standstill, nearly over shooting him leapfrog style. “Oh fuck. No. Make it go away!” Tears instantly running down her cheeks, she clung to his back. Legs around his thick torso, she sobbed into his tshirt. “Please get rid of it.” She begged as he carried her to the house.

“I'll get rid of it, but I can't promise it doesn't have some friends hiding.” He gently squeezed her thigh. Her legs around him was always a welcome gesture, although this time he had other things to think about.

When she was safe on the porch, standing on wobbly legs, he instructed he to go inside and get a drink. Maybe a nice tall glass of that lemonade she liked, the one with the vodka. Mei following her second human inside the house, Syverson nodded to the dog to indicate she was doing the right thing. His girls safe inside, he adjusted his ball cap. Time to get down to business.

Trudging back to the scene of the crime, he scowled and let his eyes wander for a second. It couldn't have gone far, likely seeking refuge from the screaming giant that kept leaping into the air every time it passed by. Naturally, he didn't feel the need or want to kill the poor beast. However, it was causing his bug a great deal of stress.

“Alright buddy, where are ya?” He whistled softly, as if to coax it out. It wasn't like he'd whistle and it would come along like a dog. Shaking his head, he kept his eyes on the alert. Tracking movement was one of his specialties.

Seconds into his mission, he located the target.

“Look, what I am about to do, it isn't personal.” He spoke, grabbing the gardening rake. “You've been scaring my lady, I know you like it here, but this is her home and it ain't big enough for the two of ya.”

Curled up on the porch swing, a glass of lemonade in her hand, another on the table beside her waiting for Syverson, she hiccuped and wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks. She was never going back into the yard, ever. Not unless Sy was home to hold her hand or carry her. Scratching Mei behind the ears, she whimpered feeling tears threaten to fall again. Nothing, absolutely nothing, scared her this much. Sending Sy off to war, multiple times, hadn't caused her this amount of distress.

Shaking she lifted the glass to her lips, the sweet and bitter taste meeting her. With a slight gulp, she nearly drained the glass. What on earth was taking him so long? Had he found more? Did the snake get him? What if he'd found a giant nest of...

“Done.” His voice startled her into a jump. “Easy, bug. It's only me.” he smiled sweetly at her, taking off his hat under the shade of the porch.

“Is it dead?”

“It's gone. Along with three friends that I found. They won't be bothering you anymore.” Syverson sat on the other side of the swing, reaching for his glass of lemonade and slinging an arm around her. “I took em down the road.”

“You let them live?” Her bottom lip quivered.

“I know, I know. Bug, they're gone. I promise I took em away. Besides, I've seen loads of raccoon and skunks in that area. They'll probably be somebody's dinner before long.” Gently squeezing her shoulder, her leaned in nuzzling her neck. His thick beard scratching at the soft skin. “I was going to kill em, but...You know what, doesn't matter.”

“I know, no use in killing unless they've got a gun at your head and their finger on the trigger.” She recited the words he'd spoke many times.

“Mm hmm.” He hummed, his beard against her skin caused her to shiver. “Now, we've gotta figure out a way to keep you safe out there.”

“You mean you don't want to piggy back me everywhere?” She giggled, pushing his head away. Staring into his eyes, she smirked leaning in for a soft kiss.

“Now, I didn't say that. I love your legs around me, but neighbours might start talking.” He joked, their nearest neighbour was a mile down the road and their house couldn't be seen from the road. “I'll tell ya what, until I figure out a better solution, why don't I leave the lawn mower by the back deck? You can ride it 'round.”

“Are you serious?” She laughed at his suggestion. “Oh god, Sy. We're going to look insane.”

“Got a better suggestion?” He wiggled his brows at her.

Mumbling “no” she folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

“Okay then, I'll go get the mower. And while you're out there, mind dropping the blade? The back side is an overgrown mess.” He winked as she scoffed and hit him playfully in the chest.


End file.
